1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an image photographing apparatus and method for proposing a composition based on a human, that is, a human composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera may convert a photosensitive signal of a subject to a digital image signal and store the digital image signal in a memory. The digital camera may compress an image signal photographed in a charge coupled device (CCD) and store the compressed image signal in the memory. Unlike a film camera, although a user is not a professional photographer, the user may readily photograph and edit an image using this digital camera. Also, the digital camera may store and maintain image data for a relatively long period of time. Therefore, the digital camera is being widely used among many users.
The user may verify a preview image of a subject via a liquid crystal display of the digital camera. Therefore, the user may readily obtain an image that is photographed at the user's desired composition. Currently, the digital camera may adopt various types of functions such as an automatic focusing function that may automatically calculate a distance from the subject when a shutter is pushed, to make it possible to obtain a clear image signal of the subject, a zoom function to make it possible to photograph the subject as if the subject is located at a near distance, or as if the subject is located at a far distance, and the like. Accordingly, a user convenience may be further improved.
When a user generally photographs a portrait, the user may think he or she has taken a really nice picture via a preview image. However, the user may be frequently disappointed to view the photograph that is printed out via a monitor or a printer. This may come from a difference between a composition of a stable and good-looking portrait and a real preview image.